1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to track an individual's consumption of water, and more particularly to such devices that allow an individual to track the amount of water daily consumed from a water bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally recommended that the average adult drink approximately 60 to 100 fluid ounces of water every day. While plastic water bottles are very popular today, many adults fail to drink approximately 60 to 100 fluid ounces of water every day because there isn't a convenient method for monitoring and recording the total quantity of water consumed in the course of a given day.
Ideally, the device for monitoring and recording the quantity of water consumed by an individual during a 24 hour period should be attached directly on the water bottle so that the amount consumed can be easily recorded and not lost or stolen. The device should also be relatively small so that it does not interfere with the use or change the appearance of the water bottle. Also, the device should be designed so that the recorded amount cannot be accidentally altered during the 24 hour period under normal use conditions.